vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Belbo
Belbo is a senior member of law enforcement in the town of Happy Gringo of the Western Frontier District serving as a deputy. He along with two other deputies lead by Sheriff Louise Kirk, are authorized to obtain any resources needed in transporting a servant and valet of Duke Sinistre, named Dorleac, to the Capital. While this is in a commercial stagecoach where their duties also extend to doing their best to protect its passengers in general, their primary mission and duty is completion of the transport first and foremost even if that involves sacrificing all the other passengers to do so. He makes his appearance in Bedeviled Stagecoach. Appearance A black cage, gleaming in the sunlight, had just passed right in front of the gossip swappers. The cage had small wheels attached to the bottom, rolling as it was pushed by a pair of sheriffs deputies.The sheriff went ahead of the cage, entering the station building——the office of the stagecoach company. Looking over at the stagecoach, Louise found two of her deputies looking back at her, apparently having finished loading the cage onboard. Belbo rapped his heavy bow against the iron bars of the cage. A shrill sound reverberated, and the young man---who'd been looking down at the floor---suddenly raised his head in surprise. Belbo raised his bow. He was going to bang the cage again. "Don't, Belbo," Al said, getting to his feet. At six foot two, he was pretty much on par with Belbo in the height department, but he looked to weigh about three times as much. His naturally big bones had been sheathed in an armor of muscles through strenuous physical labor. Seeing that they still didn't move after that, the former hunter grabbed the rifle propped up against Belbo in the driver's seat and fired a shot at the group's feet. Once the door was closed, Belbo cracked the whip and the half dozen horses showed even more distaste for the accursed place as they tore into its soil with their hooves. "Shut your trap!" Belbo shouted, turning the stake launcher that way. The incident occurred when Belbo looked over at the cage from his seat. The first thing his eyes should’ve found was Dorleac, but instead he saw a bizarre flesh—colored blob. Belbo recognized it. Once he’d visited a fishing village, and a fisherman there had been carrying one—a monster clam. Only this one had no shell. There were only the innards. “Wh—what the hell is this? Where’d that punk—ass kid go?” Belbo said, rising from his seat in spite of himself and going over to the cage. He removed the lock and was just sliding open the bolt when Lantz told him, “Don’t do that.” Of course, he said that to remain clear of suspicion. If anything were to happen to Dorleac now, he was sure to be blamed for it. The prisoner’s transformation into a shellfish was an illusion caused by the winged beast—man in the sky above. Belbo had the keys, and he’d been told not to use them no matter what happened, but under the circumstances he had no choice but to look into this. As expected, Belbo opened the iron door and went inside. Neither deputy called for the sheriff. The stagecoach rocked madly. Everyone was pitched to the left. Slamming against the bars, Belbo let out a scream. It was Dorleac that slipped out the door. As arranged, he ran for the rear door. All he had to do was open it, and the winged beast that’d just slammed the Vehicle with an evil gale should be waiting right outside. As the young man grabbed the doorknob, beefy fingers latched onto his shoulder. “Belbo?!” “You’re damn right it is!” the giant of a man said, baring his teeth as he shook his head. “You think that was all it’d take to knock me out? I ain't about to let you get away!” Despair slid across Dorleac’s face. “Okay, now, back in that—” At that point, a spasm went through Belbo. His right arm reached around to his back, and he turned around. There was nothing but A the cage. The brow he furrowed in consternation was pierced by a black speck that then punched through the back of his head. His, enormous form crumpled, while behind it, the thing that’d slain him hit the wall with a strident clang. What rolled across the floor was one of the small screws that secured the cage. Personality He is a very brash individual. He is also very astute individual seeming to be the only one to quickly suspect Dorleac for who and what he is. It is unclear whether he has a genuine bully streak, and just targets the weak or who he believes to be weak, but the way he presses suspects appears to look this way. He may have been prone to bully others as a child and matured out of it reserving it only for suspects in order to get them to talk. Or he naturally bullies people either way. He is very dependable, loyal, a seasoned fighter, and seems to know how to do his job very well. He can be at times impetuous toward authority but he knows when he is outmatched and will opt to follow orders when told by some one he respects. He's ferociously brave in the face of any fear, and is a strong lawman that is obvious at first glance. Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Cyborg Horse Stagecoach Equipment Special Sunglasses Compact Raincoat Cooler Box Rifle Heavy Bow Pistol Keys Handcuffs Stake Launcher Gun Belt Stakes Whip Underlings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Deputy